


Risky Business ( Kinktober Day 2 )

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Katagawa Jr., Dom Rhys, Established Relationship, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Katagawa, Top Rhys (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: “Now I've got you allllll tied up... What's to stop me from doing something much much worse to you? Kinda dangerous, don't you think?”“Yeeeeeah... It's a fucking rush.”________________________Short but mostly sweet! I am new to this ship but it's hit me like a truck. The prompt for this fic was 'Shibari'





	Risky Business ( Kinktober Day 2 )

“Question”

“Hmm~?”

Katagawa groggily shifted his head to try and look behind him. He hadn't been expecting to be asked questions while swinging lazily from the ceiling. Well... Other than the loosely cobbled together script they'd discussed beforehand. He wiggled his fingers to check the ropes weren't cutting off the circulation too much and awaited Rhys' questioning.

“You realise how _stupid_ you're being right now?”

The words were spoken calmly. As if they were having a casual conversation over lunch. And not that Rhys was carefully binding Katagawa in dark red rope. Long fingers slipping through loops and knots to pull together an intricate harness. Katagawa's impressively plucked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The tips of his toes scraped along the plush carpet as he tried to turn himself so he could look at the other man. But Rhys took him firmly by the hips and wouldn't allow the movement.

“Stupid...? _Explain_.”

A soft snort sounded behind him as Rhys moved his palms slowly up Katagawa's sides. Warm skin and cool metal gentle but firm over bare skin; causing goosebumps in their wake. Rope slithered beneath his nipples and pulled tight. Katagawa let out a soft sound of need, but his ears were straining to hear every word that fell from Rhys' lips.

“Our little... _Arrangement..._ What if it were all a ruse? What if I'd allowed you to get close to me... To share my bed... Only to make you _vulnerable?_”

That last word was whispered into Katagawa's ear as his flesh hand skittered perfectly manicured nails down the front of his torso and long fingers wrapped loosely around Katagawa's half hard cock. The cybernetic hand tightened the rope around his throat.

“Now I've got you _allllll_ tied up... What's to stop me from doing something much much _worse_ to you? Kinda **dangerous**, don't you think?”

“_Yeeeeeah..._ It's a fucking **rush**.”

Katagawa's head dropped back and his eyes rolled back in his head. Lips parted in a rasping gasp and his cock fully hardening in Rhys' hand.

“Just the _idea_ that I might not get out of this alive? Knowing that it would be _you_ who ended me?”

A soft, choked laugh.

“You're the only one who can _have_ me, Rhys. I won't allow anyone else to put their hands on me like this. To have the chance to kill me.”

A pause.

“Is that... Strange?”

Rhys let out a rush of breath and pressed his still clothed groin against Katagawa's bare behind; showing him just how much the other's words had effected him.

“Yeah... It's strange... But I _love_ it...”

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you guys want any of these fics to be more fully fleshed out once October is over.


End file.
